Naruto The Hedgehog?
by theDBZfan21899
Summary: For 5 years Naruto's life was nothing but a living hell. Until someone or something brought the nine tail's jinchuuriki to the Sonic X Universe. How will Naruto Uzumaki's presence affect the world. (Takes place 6 months after the Ark incident.) SonicxAmy later on
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Story Begins (part 1)**

Five year old Naruto Uzumaki runs down the cold dark streets of the village hidden in the leaf with tears in his eyes. No one looked at him with sorrow. Just hate. Why, you may ask? Well, five years ago the fourth hokage sealed a nine-tail fox, named Kurama, in the young blond. And it costed the fourth's life. Everyone knew about Naruto being a jinchuuriki, but the children because the third hokage forbidden the adults from telling them the truth so Naruto could gain a chance in life. But that didn't stop the adults from telling the kids hate the blond jinchuuriki. Not many stores would let him buy there or get food. It was a living hell for him.

Today Naruto tried to ask a boy to play with the blond, but the boy's parents stopped him and beat Naruto up for going near the boy. After that we now go back to him running. Naruto went down an alleyway without knowing, since he was blinded by his tears. He stopped and sat on the ground. He wished he could have a better life. Then, by pure coincidence, a man walked up to the blond. This man was cloaked to where you couldn't even see his face. He was short and his head was in a weird shape. The blond looked up at the cloaked figured and the man said, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded nervelessly. "Good," he said as he put his hand in his pocket, "Now you can live in peace." Before Naruto could say or do any thing the man pulled out a strange object, which look like a blaster, and blasted the blond and in a flash of light Naruto Uzumaki was gone.

XBreakX

We see a blue hedgehog wearing only white gloves and red shoes run at top speed, which can rival a rocket going in to space, in a forest. This hedgehog's name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Your wondering why was he running? Well there was a rumor that a black hedgehog was seen in this area. Why is he looking for this hedgehog you may ask? Well roughly about 6 months ago this hedgehog was released from a government-control island, called prison island, by an evil, but fat and ugly, scientist named Dr. Eggman. This hedgehog was created by his grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, who was trying to use this being to cure his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. And the hedgehog's name is Shadow.

Shadow and Maria became friends when they first meet and did almost every fun game they played. But when G.U.N. saw Shadow as a threat they went to the space station called the ARK. G.U.N. destroyed all research and captured almost every scientist. But Maria sent Shadow to earth and she died. Shadow tricked Eggman into getting the Chaos Emeralds to gain his revenge. When Shadow remembered the promise he made to Maria he sacrificed himself to save the world. But with rumors of him being seen Sonic left to go search for him.

"Darn another died end," Sonic said in frustration. He's been looking for 2 hours and still couldn't find Shadow. And Sonic is very, VERY impatient person, or hedgehog to be pacific. Just as he was about to look somewhere else a bright light caught his eyes. 'Maybe it's Shadow,' he thought as he speeds off to the light. When he got there he sees something or someone slowly appearing from the light. Naruto came out of that light, and he was covered in bruises, scratches, etc.

Seeing the sight of the broken child left Sonic in shock. Naruto was bleeding and Sonic had to act fast, so he grabbed the injured 5 year old and ran to his best friend's workshop to save this boy's life. While Sonic was doing all this the cloaked man was watching from a far. 'Maria, I hope I did the right thing.'

XBreakX

In a workshop in the Mystic Ruins lived a two-tailed yellow fox by the name of Miles 'Tails' Prower. He wore red and white shoes and white gloves. Right now he was working the Tornado MK II. As he was doing so Sonic burst in with the blond whiskered boy. When Tails noticed Naruto he froze. "Tails, he needs help now."

Later tails came out of the sick bay, where the jinchuuriki was placed in. "Well," Sonic asked. "It should be impossible for him to even be alive," Tails answered with a bit of morbid in his voice. Sonic was so shocked in his life. "H-h-how?" "I went and did tests on him and found out he was abused for more than 3 years." Sonic felt anger in him. How could someone do that to a child. "But it's a miracle that he can heal quickly." That relieved Sonic a bit and confused him as well. "How is that possible Tails?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't know how as well as you do." The questions in Sonic's head were taunting him. Who was this blond? How did heal so fast? Where were his parents? How did he appear from the light?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Story Begins (part 2)**

It's been 2 hours since Naruto was placed in the sick bay. As expected Sonic was walking back and forth. This irritated Tails. "Sonic will you give it a rest," Tails said. "Tails," Sonic then said in a worried tone, "There is a child who was not only abused, but is able to heal quickly. Do you think I'm an impatient guy to wait for who knows how long for the kid to wake up?" Sonic had a point there, but playing the waiting game was killing them. They both want to know about the 5 year old's powers.

Then what caught them off guard was the whiskered boy walking out of the room looking tired and wearing hospital clothes. Naruto was too tired to notice his surroundings. He thought that what happened to him was just a dream and the workshop was his apartment, but when he saw Sonic and Tails, he'll be told other wise. "Uh... are you summons," the blond jinchuuriki ask confused. This caught them off guard even more.

"What'd you mean," Sonic asked. Then what Naruto was going to say will change the world forever. "Don't you know what chakra is?" Both mobians gave the boy, "No we don't."

2 hours Later

Both Sonic and Tails couldn't believe what the boy said. A power source that can create illusions, breath fire, etc. "Wow that sounds almost like chaos energy," Tails said with an amazement voice. "Really," Naruto said with excitement in his eyes, "Whats chaos energy?" "Well it's a energy source that can be found within one of the 7 chaos emeralds, which are power gem stones tat are hard to find. If you find one of them you can do power machinery and unlock hidden abilities, but if you collected all 7 of them you can do amazing things, both good and bad."

This confused the blond boy. "What do you-" but he was cut off by Sonic who answered, "People like me who has pure soul can use the chaos emeralds to protect those who can't protect themselves." It made a bit sense to the last Uzumaki as he said, "And the people who are bad... use them for greedy goals?" Sonic and Tails were proud of how quickly the child caught on. Then Tails' cell phone rang.

Tails answered, "Tails' here." _"Hey Tails,"_ a voice of a young boy that Tails knew who it belong to. "Hey Chris." (A/N: Yes this story has Chris in it. It's a cross over between Naruto and Sonic X alright.) "How have you been?" _"I've doing good. Say have you and Sonic found Shadow yet?"_ That brought Tails to explaining their predicament. _"Wow... Just wow."_ "... yeah so how is Cream and Cheese doing?" _"Their doing fine and helping me and Mr. Tanaka get ready for tomorrow."_ "Tomorrow for what?" _"-_- Did forget the reunion we were having?"_ "O_O THATS TOMORROW!?" _"Ow Tails y ears hurt."_ "sorry." _"Well see yea at the reunion_ :) _"_ "Bye."

"Who was it," Sonic asked. "It was Chris. He reminded us about the reunion that happens tomorrow." "... WHAT!?" Tails rubbed his sore ears after Sonic screamed. "Ow... my ears," Naruto complained. "Sorry kid, oh I forgot to ask what your name is." "Naruto Uzumaki." "Sonic the hedgehog." Then the door slammed opened to see...

 **-CLIFFHANGER JUTSU- A/N: SORRY IF THE CHAPTER WAS A BIT SHORT BUT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER A BIT LONGER NEXT TIME OK?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shadow's return and explanations**

"Naruto Uzumaki." "Sonic the hedgehog." Then the door slammed opened to see the cloaked man. His red eyes were showing through the cloak. Sonic got on the defense to protect the blonde. He then proceeded to take his cloak off. When he did Sonic and Tails were caught off guard. "SHADOW!?" It was the black hedgehog with red streaks, gloves, his shoes, and his inhibitor ring, but he doesn't have his left one. He smirked at Sonic's expression and said, "The one and only faker." Naruto was confused by this. He then asked, "Who are you?"

Shadow looked at Naruto and said, "The name is Shadow kid. And don't ask if sonic and me are twins because we aren't." "I wasn't going to ask that, I was going to ask why you had the same cloak as that man had on." "Wait what man," Sonic asked. The black and red hedgehog sighed and said, "You may want to sit down because what I'm about to say is never to be repeated." They nodded and listened to Shadow.

 **6 months ago**

"Damn what happened." Shadow woke up to the sun's light as he looked around his surroundings as he was on top of a mountain with 4 faces carved on them. "Where the hell am I." Then he looked down to see a young blond hair child who was no more than 5 yelling out, "I WILL BECOME HOKAGE AND YOU'LL RESPECT ME!" The villagers laughed at him as he ran off. Shadow followed him as something was pulling him towards the Uzumaki boy. He saw the boy going into a cardboard box as if it was his home. 'What the hell is going on here? Why am I fallowing a kid who looks like... damn it out of my head.'

Then he remembered the tittle Hokage. 'Maybe I can talk to this "Hokage" and learn something from him.' He stealthily went to the Hokage's office as he saw that there are no mobians in this village. The ultimate life form made it to his destination as he hide him self in the shadows from the old man who was too busy to notice him. 'This seems easy. Too easy. Somethings not right here.' right after that the room changed to him being in the middle of the room out of the open with 2 ANBU armed with Kunai near his throat. 'Wh-What the hell?'

"Move and you die," one of the ANBU said to Shadow who was confused by this. How did they notice him and what was that illusion he was in. "Alright who is your summoner," the aged man in robes asked. "I serve no one old man. And what the hell was that?" "Quiet you," another ANBU said. The third saw and heard confusion from the hedgehog who wanted something if he didn't know what chakra or genjutsu was. "I want to know your story."

Shadow glared and read his mind. Not even Sarutobi knew this. After that Shadow told him everything, so he doesn't get on the old Kage's side. The Ninjas in the room were shocked to hear this. The ANBU released the black and red hedgehog, as the old man ordered them. The ultimate life form was told to leave, find somewhere to stay and never cause trouble in the leaf village.

But Shadow had other plans.

 **Flashback ends**

"... And after that I brought the boy here." "What for," Sonic asked. Sonic's answer was, "To train him in the art of chakra and chaos energy." "But what makes you think-" Before Sonic finished Shadow brought out a red gem stone that was one of the 7 chaos emeralds. "Naruto I want you to hold this for a moment." "OK," The blond did so and it started to glow. "Well faker he can use chaos energy well," Shadow smirked.

But what little did he do was a big mistake. "Uh a little too well," Tails said nervelessly. The light got bigger and brighter till it stop.

 **A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER PEOPLE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT; I HAD TO MOVE BECAUSE THE OLD LANDLORD I HAD WAS A JERK AND KICKED ME OUT. I GOT A NEW APARTMENT WITH A NICER LANDLORD AND NOW I CAN GET BACK TO WORK, SO ENJOY.**

 **Chapter 4: Naruto and Kurama meet**

Naruto woke up in a sewer like place. It was a bit dark and the air that filled it was a bit dark too. "Where am I," Naruto asked himself. He then heard a dark and low growl down a corridor. The blond boy continued down that corridor as the growling got louder and darker. He then stopped in front of a large cell that had something in between the doors that said "seal".

"So meet at last Naruto," a dark and evil voice said lowly. The whiskered kid tried to not look terrifying in front of the one being that was thought to be died as it had red fur, red eyes with slits for pupils, and nine tails. "Y-yo-your the nine-tails," Naruto timidly said, "but how!? The fourth Hokage killed you." Then Kurama laughed at the blond. He stopped laughing

"You fools think a tailed-beast can be killed? We can't. We're living chakra it's self." "But if your here then-" The jinchuuriki looked down in shock, "how did I get here then?" Kurama looked at him with hate in his eyes, and the uzumaki noticed this. "You hate me then." "It's your father that I hate boy," the fox said, which shocked Naruto. "YOU KNOW WHO MY DAD IS!?" Kurama winced a bit.

"Yes I knew who your father is, along with your mother. Your father was the fourth Hokage." The blond was in so much shock that he wanted answers. "If you knew who he was then tell me how I got here then." The nine-tails looked at Naruto and said, "Your in the seal." Naruto was confused. He sighed and answered, "I'm sealed into you."

Naruto felt like his world came crashing down on him. All those beatings; all those insults; all that pain; BECAUSE HE WAS THE JAILER TO THE MOST POWERFUL TAILED-BEAST. "So what do you think of now." Naruto said what made the nine-tail fox amused at him, "Well I think those who made me suffer are morons." "You said kit." "Kit," the nine-tails jinchuuriki said confused. "It stands for 'demon child'."

Naruto and Kurama talked for a bit and got to know each other, though the demon fox already knew the blond. Then Naruto's body felt different. "Wh-what?" looks like it's time," the tailed-beast said. The sewer place known as Naruto's mind-scape was glowing.

 **N/A: SORRY IF THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT I'M STILL TIRED FRO MOVING SO THIS IS ALL I CAN DO FOR NOW AND I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THE FIRST FEW DAYS OF JUNE OK. THIS IS theDBZfan21899 SINGING OFF.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Reunion (part 1)**

The light died down as Naruto looked different. He had red fox ears and a fox tail. Everyone's eyes looked at him in shock. "What," The blond asked. "N-Na-Naruto," Sonic studded, "is that you?" "Yeah why?" Then Sonic pulled out a mirror and said, "Look at yourself." The blond jinchuuriki was shocked at his new look.

He heard laughter in his head that he was all too familiar with as it then said, **'Look at that kit, you got a** ** _CUTE_** **look. And talk to me with your thoughts.'** "How did this happen," Naruto asked Sonic and Shadow. Sonic was too shell shocked to understand how it happened, But Shadow had a thought he then shared, "I have a theory."

Everyone listened to him as he went on, "I think the chaos energy mixed with his chakra and caused him to become a half-breed in order for him to use both chakra and chaos energy." **'That rodent is right kit, I can fell it coursing though your chakra.'** "If that's true then how do I get back to normal," the 5 year old asked. "Try cutting the flow of chaos energy in you body," Tails suggested.

Naruto does that and the fox appendages disappear and the emerald appears in the uzumaki's hand. Shadow takes the chaos emerald and said, "It seams that when you use a chaos emerald you transform into a hybrid form and use it." Everyone in the room thought it made sense. Tails looked at the clock and froze in shock. It was 7:30 a.m. And the reunion starts in 2 and a half hours. "S-So-Sonic," Tails then said in shock, "It's 7:30 A.M."

Then the 2 panicked and went around the work shop getting ready for the reunion. Shadow and Naruto were confused at what they were doing. "What are you doing," Naruto asked. The two tailed fox then answered, "We're having a reunion at Chris' house and it starts at 10:00 A.M." Shadow was in deep thought, 'Hm should I go and see them again or should I-'

He was taken out of his thoughts as the young blond asked, "Can I come with you guys?" "Why not," Sonic said, "You can come with us." '-then again I have to train the kid so why not,' Shadow made up his mind and decided to go with them.

XbreakX

At the Thorndyke mansion Tanaka was decorating the living room, Ella was making the food with Cream the rabbit and Cheese the chao, and Chris was talking with Knuckles, who kept telling him something that sounds make-believe. "I keep telling you Chris," a red echidna with purple eyes wearing red and yellow shoes and gloves with each two spikes on the knuckles said, "A giant nine tailed fox was shown by the master emerald. It could be bad."

A spiky brown haired kid wearing red and white shirt with black sleeves, blue jeans, and aqua blue shoes, who's name is Chris Thorndyke, just kept telling the red echidna, named Knuckles, that he was seeing things. Chris sighed as they had an hour left till the reunion started. As the time passed the others, except Sonic and Tails, came to the reunion and there was a minute left before it can begin.

"Where's Sonic," a pink hedgehog with green eyes wearing a red dress, white gloves, gold wrist bands, and red boots asked. A white bat with blue eyes wearing a cat jumpsuit with a pink heart on her eh... chest, white long gloves, and white boots, said, "Amy dear, the blue boy is probably on a run and lost track of time." Knuckles then said, "Rouge I think Sonic slept in and is getting here this minute as we speak."

If on cue the front door opened to 4 figures. Three were mobians and one of them was a human child.

 **A/N:** **SO THAT WAS PART 1. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHICH GEN FOR THE NEW POKEMON STORY I PROMISED TO MAKE FOR YOU GUYS. I WANT TO ETHER PM ME OR TELL ME IN THE REVIEW WHAT GEN YOU WANT ME TO USE FOR MY STORY. THE GENS THAT I WANT TO USE IS 1 OR 5 FOR MY STORY OK. THIS WILL LAST UNTIL JUNE 22nd. THIS IS theDBZfan21899 SIGNING OUT FOR NOW.**


End file.
